It is conventional to form a tamper-indicating closure having a band connected to the skirt of the closure by integral frangible bridges or webs. The band has a stop element (e.g., a flange or a bead) that engages a bead on the container to resist unthreading of the closure, so that removal of the closure ruptures the frangible elements that connect the band to the closure skirt. U.S. patent Re 33,265, assigned to the assignee hereof, discloses a tamper-indicating closure of this character, in which the tamper-indicating band is completely severed from the closure skirt and remains with the container upon removal of the closure from the container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,600, also assigned to the assignee hereof, discloses a tamper-indicating closure in which the tamper-indicating band remains connected to the closure skirt and is removed from the container with the closure.
Although tamper-indicating closures of the types disclosed in the noted patents have enjoyed substantial commercial acceptance and success in the art, further improvements remain desirable. In particular, problems are encountered when employing this type of closure with a container in so-called wet finish applications, in which liquid may spill during or after the filling operation onto the outside surface of the container finish so as to be disposed between the container finish and the closure skirt after capping. Wet finish situations of this type are encountered during hot-fill, cold-fill and aseptic-fill situations, in which the containers are filled close to the brim or to overflow prior to capping. Wet finish situations can also be encountered during filling operations in which liquid may drip from the filling machinery onto the container finish. In wet-finish situations of this type, problems are encountered in connection with draining and drying of the area between the outer surface of the container finish and the closure skirt—i.e., between the threads on the container finish and skirt, and around the tamper-indicating band and the stop element. Liquid trapped within this area can result in growth of mold and mildew. This drainage problem is particularly exacerbated in situations in which the self-resiliency of the closure biases the stop flange into opposed engagement with the so-called A1 diameter of the container finish. While wet finish applications are not usually recommended by closure manufacturers because of the potential for entrapment of product in the closure threads and the consumer problems that result therefrom, the present invention will help alleviate the potential for product entrapment when the product filler finds it necessary to use such a filling process.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a closure and method of manufacture that facilitate drainage of liquid products after filling and capping the closure and container package. Another and related object of the present invention is to provide a closure and method of manufacture that achieve the foregoing objectives while retaining the advantages of the closures disclosed in the above-noted patents in terms of ease of application to the container finish after filling (lower top load and lower temperature) and whole or partial rupture of the tamper-indicating band from the closure skirt to provide the tamper-indicating feature. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a package, which includes a closure and a container, that is particularly well adapted for use in conjunction with wet finish applications as described.